


You Say We're Just Friends (But When It's Just Us)

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Jaune Arc, Relationship Discussions, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kinda sad cause we all know what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Nora finds it funny that Pyrrha knows how many sugar cubes Jaune takes in his coffee.But Pyrrha also finds it amusing that Nora knows how many Ren wants.They both make up their pitiful excuses for why.But Pyrrha's too honest and Nora can't keep secrets.Or in short, the girls talk out their feelings. Which ends up being pretty healthy. And somehow not a crackfic.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 21





	You Say We're Just Friends (But When It's Just Us)

" Nora, how many sugar cubes do you want? " Pyrrha ever so politely asked, pouring cups for her teammates.

Every Team at Beacon had a small kitchen. It wasn't much, just a fridge, stovetop, and microwave, but enough that you'd have a nice meal. Though there was a rumor that sometimes the upperclassmen bribed the kitchen staff and ran amuck in the dining hall. Actually, that rumor was mostly about Team CFVY...

Nora yawned, proping herself up on the counter. Ren had banned her from within 3 feet of anything coffee related, so she got stuck on the counter instead of ever actually cooking. 

" Four, please. " 

Pyrrha nodded, beginning her task. " Thank you. Also, do you know how many Ren wants? I don't wanna pry him out of bed to ask, seems he and Jaune were pooped at guys night. " 

Word was that last night some kid named Mercury Black, he was from Haven, got Flynt Coal, he was from Atlas, he got his trumpet stuck in a toilet. 

And Jaune being stupid, challenged, Yatsuhashi Daichi, to a arm-wrestling match. 

And they also played poker, with a blind upperclassman, Fox Alistar, winning every match. 

So the guys were pooped.

Needless to say, girls night was much better, with mostly boy talk, weird stuff from their male teammates, and sibling stories. Along with a dash of gossip, because, well, not exactly all of them are mature enough not to. 

Aka Weiss. 

" Ren likes one. " Nora said, fighting another yawn. " I don't know about Jaune. " 

Pyrrha smiled. " That's okay, and thank you again. " 

" Yeah no problem. " Nora laughed. 

" What's so funny? " Pyrrha wondered aloud. 

" You know how many Jaune likes in his coffee. " 

" You know how many Ren likes, what's so weird about that? " 

Nora snorted. " We lived in the same orphanage for 9 years Pyrrha. What's your reason? " 

" _Oh,_ so that's how you and Ren met. " Pyrrha stated, avoiding the question. 

Nora shook her head. " Mm, no. We met a little before, but you were close so I'll let it slide. You also ignored me. " 

Pyrrha nervously grinned. " I don't know what you mean. " 

Nora gave a knowing look. 

" Fine. " Pyrrha admitted. 

" What's fine Pryr? " Nora pried with a cocky smirk.

Pyrrha groaned. " No idea what you mean Nora. " 

" You know exactly what I mean. " 

" Fine. Only if you spill it to. " 

Nora smiled. " _Fine._ " She said, getting off the counter and locking the kitchen door. " So they don't come in on this. " She explained. 

Pyrrha again nodded. 

" So, Pyrrha Niko's, what attracted you to Jaune Arc? Was it the height? The eyes? The non-existing charm? The 7 sisters? " Nora asked, getting back on the counter. 

Pyrrha chuckled. " I don't really know... I'm still kinda confused about it. But, okay, he's _kind of_ a dork. " 

Nora smirked. " So you like dorks, huh? " She snickered.

" Maybe. Now, Nora Valkyrie what attracted you to... Heck, what's Ren's full name I can't remember. " 

" Lie Ren. " Nora explained. " That's his name. " 

Pyrrha felt a smile curling at her lips. " Interesting you know that. Now, Nora Valkyrie, what moved you toward Lie Ren? " 

" He's relaxing. He makes sure I breathe. " Nora shrugged, once more yawning. 

" Seems like you could use that sometimes. " Pyrrha admitted because it was kinda true. 

" Yeah. " Nora agreed. " Ren's pretty good at the whole calming me down thing. Believe it or not, I was a quiet kid when we first met. " 

Pyrrha whipped her head around fast enough Nora was worried she'd break something. " Seriously? " 

" Nope. " Nora popped the _p_ for emphasis. " I was kinda shy, to be honest. But one of us had to step up. And for some reason the orphanage woman whose name I still forget, she liked me and made me help a lot. So I had to get out of my shell. So, I just kinda, learned, I guess. " 

Pyrrha blinked. " You were quiet. " The sentence was still dawning on her it seemed. 

" Actually I kinda still was when we grew up. Kind of. Ren couldn't talk if his life depended on it, and nobody really liked me. Believe it or not we loners. " 

" Now, Ren, I believe. But you? That just sounds so interesting. " 

Nora rolled her eyes. " Yeah I wouldn't believe it either. Anyway, we got off topic. So, now that Iv'e shared some personal info it's your turn. " 

" That was all a trick wasn't it? " 

" Trick? No. A true trick? Yes. " 

Pyrrha huffed. " Fine. " She gave in. " Well, I guess... Almost every other guy I've known, who I'm mildly attracted to, has only ever seen my title. The four-time Mistralian champion. Jaune just saw me as the girl on the cereal box. " 

" Least you weren't the girl on the milk carton. " 

" Nora! " 

" Sorry, not sorry. " Nora raised her hands up in defense. " Keep going. " 

Pyrrha then went back to her task of creating the most amazing coffee ever to be seen in Remnant. " Well, I guess... He's really nice too? And like..." 

" You get a warm fuzzy feeling? " 

"...Yeah. " 

" Ah well then it seems NP of JNPR is in love. " Nora yawned, leaning back on the counter top. 

Pyrrha turned the same color of her hair. " W-well, I wouldn't say _that..._ " 

Nora shook her head. " Whatever helps you sleep at night. " 

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. " Well, what about you, do _you_ love Ren? " 

" It would be a _Lie,_ if I said I didn't. " 

" Yang's rubbing off on you to much. " 

Nora wiggled her eyebrows up and down. 

" Nora, no. " 

She kept going. 

" Stop it. " 

It took threatening her coffee to make it stop. 

* * *

Jaune and Ren just looked at each other. 

" _Pretend to be asleep._ " Ren instructed, carefully as possible laying back down. 

Jaune nodded. 

* * *

No one understood why Ren and Jaune were just so... Odd, the rest of the day. 


End file.
